Mrs. Lee
Mrs. Lee is the owner of the former restaurant Wok Star and her newer restaurant, Nozu. She is obsessed with celebrities, and insists on taking a picture with every star that walks into her restaurant (Angelina Jolie, etc.). As seen in the episode, she has a wall with lots of photos on it, possibly celebrities. She offers to pay for the production of Jade's play, "Well Wishes," at the local theater, but forces Jade into running the play her way in order for her to receive the sponsoring. Her changes include creating a character, a singing angel, for her daughter Daisy to play, most likely because she wanted her daughter to get into showbiz. She also wants to turn the play into a musical. Jade eventually grows frustrated, and the group makes a plan to lure Mrs. Lee away from the theater, so she won't see that Tori and Jade produce the play the way Jade originally has written it. While Mrs. Lee is gone, the two girls leave Daisy hanging from her harness above the stage, waiting for her cue that will never come. She knows Chinese, because when she wanted a picture of her and Trina (who was disguised as Jackie Bonet), she tells the waiter to do so in Chinese. She seemed to care more about getting her picture than about Jackie Bonet's safety. Mrs. Lee has one daughter, named Daisy, who tried to enroll at Hollywood Arts but did not get in. She doesn't understand why Hollywood Arts called her daughter "irritating and talentless." Her daughter was almost adopted by Angelina Jolie. She appeared again in André's Horrible Girl, now aware that Tori and Jade had left her daughter dangling around behind the stage. She now owns a sushi restaurant named Nozu, because Wok Star was burned down. However, since Wok Star was Chinese, and Nozu was Japanese, Tori asked her if she was Chinese or Japanese, which then leaded to Mrs. Lee thumping Tori on the head, apparently for no reason (likely seeing it as a racist statement.) She also remarks to Tori that she will get revenge for what Tori and Jade did to her daughter. She later holds a birthday party for Hope, the mean girl that André is dating. Eventually, Nozu is ruined due to an Earthquake. Even though Mrs. Lee mentioned that she has no insurance, Nozu seems to be coming back through the next episodes. In How Trina Got In, Mrs. Lee makes Tori and Robbie work at Nozu since after eating there, they realize neither of them brought money to pay for the bill. When Mrs. Lee found out that Robbie left his money in his locker, she slapped Robbie for his stupidity, which shows her aggressiveness toward Robbie, which also indicates that Mrs. Lee strongly dislikes Robbie. In André's Horrible Girl, she says that her old restaurant, Wok Star, burned down, but the way she said it implied that she started the fire, making her an arsonist and therefore a criminal. She appears to have a grudge against Tori in particular for leaving her daughter dangling from the ceiling. She been seen running a Chinese restaurant and a Japanese restaurant, indicating that she may be both Chinese and Japanese. She has an obsession with getting her picture taken with the famous celebrities who pop into her restaurant. Besides Jade and Rex, Mrs. Lee is the only villain to appear more than once on Victorious. She always thinks her daughter has talent, but is wrong Category:Female